marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Frederick Foswell (Earth-120703)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Inmate; former crimelord, reporter at Daily Bugle | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = | First = The Daily Bugle on Tumblr | Death = The Daily Bugle on Tumblr | HistoryText = Daily Bugle's articles about Big Man: "Despite the fun, innocent acronym, DUMBO, Brooklyn was the scene of an old-fashioned gun battle today when factions of the Russian mob and The Big Man’s gang escalated their ongoing war for control of the city’s organized crime, culminating in a dramatic shootout along Jay Street that left three dead and the police scrambling for answers. Despite the tragic outcome, police found a silver lining as security camera footage captured the first visual confirmation of the reputed Big Man leaving the scene with his crew (the Enforcers). Police spokesman, Major Crimes Unit Sergeant Stan Carter, said the image would not be revealed to the general public until the department’s analysis of the footage was completed. Sources indicate that the video footage confirmed the involvement of the Big Man’s Enforcers, including Fancy Dan Brito, Jackson Montana Brice and Raymond “The Ox” Bloch, all of whom were out on bail from previous criminal charges. The police identified the victims as Anatoly Melikov, Gennaty Panarin, and Evgeny Teryoshin, all reputed members of Alexsei Sytsevich’s Brighton Breach crew." "Frederick Foswell, the former Daily Bugle reporter unmasked as underworld boss “The Big Man” was found murdered yesterday in Ryker’s Island penitentiary. Correctional Authority officials stated that Foswell’s body was found in a storage closet adjacent to the commissary where he had been working. Authorities refused to speculate on the cause of death but sources say it was severe blunt force trauma to the head. “Only a couple of prisoners have the strength to do that kind of damage,” an anonymous source said, “but they have alibis, or at least enough people willing to provide them alibis, that I don’t think we’ll ever know who killed Foswell.” Detectives of the Major Crimes Unit stated on condition of anonymity that they were not surprised in the least that Foswell met a quick and grisly end,hinting that you don’t get to be “The Big Man” because people love you. Police and New York City prosecutors expressed outrage with the state of security at Ryker’s, as Foswell had promised to reveal evidence of sweeping collusion between city workers and the criminal underworld pending a sweeter deal from the District Attorney’s office. Ironically, Foswell’s plan to unite crime in New York by manipulating the organized crime families against each other is apparently being emulated by various power players in the criminal underground." | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * "The Big Man wins Big" article was written by Frederick Foswell himself. (In canon) * "Foswell Murdered" article was written by Ned Leeds. (In canon) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killed Off-Screen Category:Crimelords Category:Unseen Characters